THE TASTE OF SIN
by bourne's girl marie
Summary: When Cyn decides to make a offer to the Agent Smith for her personal safety she did not know that choice will seal her fate and make her to taste the sin of the forbidden love.
1. Default Chapter

**_Title: The Taste OF Sin_**

**_Author: cynara2005_**

**_E-Mail: PG-13_**

**_Paring: Agent Smith/OCF_**

**_Category: Action/Romance_**

**_Warning: The story has strong bad language use and violence._**

**_Notes: I would thank to Faith who is also my Beta for helping with  
the writing of the story_**

**_Beta: Faith_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who is part of the Matrix  
movies. No money is it made for the story and I had written it for  
the personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of the others. The character  
Cyn is my own creation so I have right to keep her as mine on._**

**_Summary: When Cyn decides to make a offer to the Agent Smith for her  
personal safety she did not know that choice will seal her fate and  
make her to taste the sin of the forbidden love._**

**_Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging_**

CH:1- Meeting

Cyn, young woman with the natural red-gold hair and eyes colour of  
expensive emeralds gazed as the figure of the Agent known as Smith  
glided toward the cafe where she was seated alone. She wore black  
leather jumpsuit and long trench coat the style of any rebel and  
refused to have any contact with any of the people presented here.

She knew why she was here. She was about to make a deal with the  
Agent in the exchange of her personal safety. If he falls for it she  
might access the classified files and help the hackers that were in  
trouble to be unplugged from the Matrix. Cyn watched him walking  
slowly toward the cafe. He was tall six feet at least making her 5,7  
height to look even smaller at his presence, but she did not mind. It  
was the skill and way to fight that counted. Smith made his way in  
the cafe his sunglasses glancing around until they rested on her. He  
barely heard the waiters and moved in the direction of her table. Cyn  
reached for her gun lowering it to seat next to her as she watched  
his every move.

"Miss Macleod, so we meet again."

"Did you get my package?"

"Yes, thank you, I never believed that you would betray your position  
and make a deal with me."

"You can say that." She spoke coldly.

"Alright then, I guess you have what I want and I have what you want."

"That is it right."

Before she could say anything else, a hand came grasping her throat  
squeezing her air supply.

"Now that we are agreed, you can start talking. Tell me everything  
you know about Hades and I shall spare your life."


	2. Ch:2 START TALKING

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author:bourne's girl marie  
E-Mail: PG-13  
Category: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:2- Start Talking

Cyn had not suspected this would happen. He had caught her completely off guard and the grasp on her throat was not that pleasant at all. She tried to break away from his grasp but damn he was too strong he would not let go of her willingly.

"All right... let go..." She gasped for air as her face was turning a dangerous shade of white.

Smith smirked. He loved to see humans squirm in his grasp, but something about this woman made him to change his mind. The fire of the independence and hatred in her green eyes too pale for his taste but still drew a lots of attention to begin with. He glanced over her figure for a moment before letting her go.

She was slender like a china doll, face too pale and eyes and hair that was too bright carrot-gold was not his taste at all. She was very different to Trinity who was too cold but this one he knew possessed the fire behind those cold eyes.

He could almost taste it and he wanted to taste it like he had tasted her fear right here. He allowed his eyes to run down her body the outline of the bosom in the tight leather, slender waist and long legs. She was a morsel to the human male but not for him as he was a program. The smell that he found so poisonous around his enemies was absent, she had sweet one an almost intoxicating scent of honey. Having enough of her gazing he let go off her throat causing her to tumble down from her chair to the floor gasping for air.

"Miss Macleod, please you are making a scene. I have not hurt you that badly have I?" He sounded so sarcastic in her ears.

" You are bastard you know that Smith." he met the gold green flames of the eyes.

"Start talking. I have no patience to wait."

"Careful Smith perhaps you might end without the information you seek."

She was threating him. Smith could not believe it and she was enjoying it very much. He hated games and she was now doing it so easily. He could see it.

"Miss Macleod why are you here really? I am not sure you are just here to strike the deal or are you here because you are attracted to me?"

"What the hell? I rather kill myself before I admit that I am attracted to you."

"You can not hide it, humans are so easily controlled by the hormones and desires. It is so easy I can see it in you like I am looking into the mirror. You hate me so much and at the same time you are curious or should I say you wanted this to happen to be seduced by an Agent."

"Go the hell, Smith!" she hissed getting very annoyed now.

Cyn watched in the confusion as the Agent leaned over the table ignoring the glass of the water next to her. She knew if she tired to run he would kill her before she even made her move. Smith seemed to feel her curiosity and fear as well.

"Remove your sunglasses."

"What?"

"You heard me, remove your sunglasses. I want to see your eyes."

Agent was taken back by her sudden outburst. She was one annoying virus, but Smith knew he could control his anger. It was not the time. Slowly he removed his sunglasses and gazed back at her. His eyes were cold, emotionless and above all unearthly icy-blue. Cyn was taken back by his eyes. Though they were beautiful but they were the eyes of the program designed for two things: search and destroy.

"You eyes are beautiful, I always thought they were blue but not that bewitching blue."

"Beauty means nothing to me." was his reply.

Nothing seemed to change in the passive stone of his face. She swallowed hard wanting to run away and blow her cover.

"There is it no need for you to run. And if you do where would you hide? Back in your real world where you cannot escape your desire for me when you wake up with my name on your lips. Do not tell me you want to stay here?" His voice was liquid velvet and her breath grew short.

She was falling under his spell, he knew it very well. He did not need the drugs to crack her mind open; all he needed was a simple method, which the humans referred to as seduction. His hand came forward and never leaving her eyes he reached and touched her face trying to memorize her structure. Her skin was soft as a petal or was it silk? It was hard to tell. Moving his hand lower brushing over her jaw line he let it slip down her throat that he had been holding in his deadly grasp a moment before to the top of her chest to trace the tips of his fingers over the exposed skin.

Cyn was melting and yet she could not do anything to stop him. Another hand came to caress her shoulder and down her arm as his right remained upon her chest. He almost could feel her raging heartbeat. Cyn wanted to move away from him but she could not look away from his blue eyes that were the mirrors of her desire for him.

"I know you want this..." Smith spoke again breaking the silence and tension between them.

No longer in the control of her actions and body movements her arms came up against her own will wrapping around the Agent's neck. When the kiss finally came, she surrounded herself to him without any resistance.

Smith smirked at this. She was giving herself completely to him and he knew it was so easy to control the humans. He moved his lips down to her throat feeling the pulse raging beneath her skin. This human tasted so delicious and felt soft silk. He could not get enough of her.

"Please..." she gasped unable to control herself no longer.

"Please what?"

"I want you, damn it Smith! Can't you see it?"

"We can not finish our "talk " here. Come with me." Smith stood up and slipped the sunglasses again upon his face offering a hand to her.

For a moment she hesitated but then she took it and she allowed him to lead the way wherever he might go.


	3. CH:3 THE PRICE OF PLEASURE

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
E-Mail: PG-13

Category: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:3- Price of Pleasure

"Never send a human to do machine's job." Smith retorted as they walked out from the cafe.

Cyn spoke nothing wondering what they were waiting for then she saw the black sedan approaching with the tinted windows to stop right before them. Smith opened the back door and spoke to her.

"Get in," and she had no other choice but to accept it.

Slipping inside of the car she found herself seated in the brown leather seat. Focusing her eyes before her she found herself greeted by other two Agents.

"Only human," was all that Agent Jones spoke before they turned around and focused their attention on the road.

Cyn gave him a dirty look but said nothing focusing her eyes on Agent Smith as he slipped inside to have a seat next to her. The doors were shut and the same the locks were set in just in case she tried to escape and the car began to move. Next to her, Smith remained motionless like a statue but she knew he was very much alive and communicating with other two using the ear-phone.

_What are you planning to do with her? came Agent Brown words._

_We can use her. She has information we need._

_She won't talk, there is it no way you can make a rebel to betray his order._

_There is it the way._

_Like what?_

_It is something that the humans know as the patience. If you wantto get the pleasure you must get through the pain first and with her, there will be no exception._

_What are you talking about?_

_You will see._

_I better get the serum prepared._

_It won't be necessary._

The car came to stop and now when she was finally allowed to get out she was standing outside of the government building. Agent Smith grabbed her arm and led her inside following closely by Brown and Jones. As the slipped inside she could see that the entrance was heavily guarded by the security guards and that it would not be that easy to get out.

Aboard the Vulcan in the real world.

"Sir?" Aries the dark haired man turned from the computer screen that displayed the codes of the Matrix.

Hades turned around to look at the operator who was staring back at him his blue eyes focusing at Cyn lying still strapped in her chair.

"We have a problem. They are keeping her inside of the building. She is heavily guarded. They are about to probe her mind."

"She is strong and I am sure she will not break down. She will pull through and get out."

"I know that Sir, but if she does not make it?"

"She will make it. I know she will. With all the pain the price of the pleasure will come soon." Hades brushed the loose strands of her red-gold hair. " Do not disappoint me, Cyn. I know you can do this. I am counting on you."


	4. CH:4 WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
E-Mail: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:4- Why are you here?

The elevator's door slid open and Smith still having a steel grip on her, led her away down the hallway into the interrogation room. Cyn looked around thinking that it seemed more like an office to her because of the large table standing in the corner where Agent Jones moved to sit.

Smith led her toward the chair where he forced her to sit down. Brown was immediately at the table opening a suitcase displaying different instruments of torture. Turning her head slightly aside she could see he was busy preparing the needle filling it with some kind pearl-white liquid. For a moment he met her gaze only to answer.

"I believe you are not afraid of the needle." Before she could reply he grabbed her hand but she backed off rising to knock him down.

She had barely moved when she heard a click and looked up freezing in motion. Agent Jones stood before her gun pressed to her forehead. One more move and he would kill her.

"No," was the Smith's reply.

Agent Jones did not move from his stand before her. Smith slowly approached her to stand at her left side.

"Miss Macleod, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and I am sure you do not want the hard way to begin with. So please stop fighting and allow us to proceed." Cyn turned her head on the side to look at him then slowly dropped her arm down. "Good, I see you are learning fast. Proceed."

Agent Brown found no resistance now as he grabbed her arm and placed it upon the arm of the chair. Thank god that her suit was a sleeveless one so there was no problem. The sleeve of hershirt was pulled away from her arm freeing it. Meeting her gaze one more time he nodded to Jones who backed off returning to his seat.

She felt his fingers upon her arm. She hoped that they would be cold but somehow they were warm and soft like in any human. It only lasted a moment then she let out a small gasp as the needle went into her skin. A moment later the cold liquid entered in her body and the Agent let go of her hand allowing it fall back to her lap.

"How much longer?"

"Five minutes."

"It is too long." Smith moved closer to her standing before her. " Can you hear me, Cyn?"

Slowly she looked up facing him in the silence trying to focus. The drug was taking a hold of her fast and she tried to maintain her control and posture but she was loosing the battle.

"Let us begin shall we?" He was actually smirking at her misery." Name?

"Cyn."

"Position?"

"Second-in-command of the ship Vulcan."

"Mission?"

"Classified." was her reply.

"Do not make me angry Miss Macleod."

"My name is Cyn."

Smith knew this was going nowhere. He squeezed his fist in anger then focused his attention on the other two Agents.

"Leave me with her." the Agents looked at each other." Now."

There was movement as they walked, the door opened and then closed again. Smith pulled up a spare chair and took a seat before her. Removing his sunglasses and pulling the earphone out he looked at her with a slight anger and disgust.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so stubborn?"

There was no reply, she simply stared at him. Her eyes were slowly loosing focus.

"I hate you," was what they were telling him.

"Lets try this again, shall we? Mission?"

"Classified."

"I am loosing the patience, Miss Macleod."

"Go ahead Smith, kill me if you must but you will never find out what you seek. The information dies with me."

"I do believe that you do not deserve the luxury of the death yet. We can go on like this for the whole day, I am in no rush. One more time, what is it your mission here?"

"Classified." that was enough for Smith.

Unable to control his anger he grabbed her face in his hands so easy to crush it. He gazed into her eyes.

"You will tell me this or you will never see your beloved crew members ever again!"

The alarm screamed at the monitor above Cyn's chair. Aries jumped from his seat rushing to her side immediately to check her vital statistics. She was going into a state of the shock.

"Damn it!"

Hades rushed to the main deck hearing the alarm.

"What is it going on?" then he looked at the waves on the screen above Cyn's head.

"They are breaking into her mind. She won't last long. Get her out from there!"

"There is it not much time, she is breaking down." Hades spoke. " Send me in."

Leo grabbed the captain's hand.

"You are not going alone."

Angel, Jade and Blaze also approached.

" If you are getting her out you are not going to handle the Agents alone."

Hades nodded. He had no other choice.

"Aries, load us up."

"Aye, Sir."


	5. CH:5 THE PROBLEM IS THE CHOICE

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
E-Mail: Category: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:5- Problem Is The Choice

She could not fight it. Her brain was opening up, she could not hold onto her secrets any longer. Staring back at Smith who was sitting causally in front of her she knew she was loosing this fight. The words slipped from her lips:

"Why?"

"Because I wanted it to. You are too valuable for me to let you go. I had watched you before you were unplugged. I lost you then to Hades but this time it will not happen. I need you. I need a human to teach me the emotions of your race. I am ready to turn you into my assistant to work for me."

Cyn was taken aback by these words. She could not believe it. What if he was cheating? She was holding one last card upon her sleeve along with the hope that the others would find her before it was too late.

"And if I accept your offer, how would I know that you won't turn against me and kill me?"

"That depends if you break the deal and betray me. Just like you did 5 years ago."

"You forced me to run away from you. You had scared me. I had nowhere else to run and no one else to trust."

"And yet you had trusted Hades and the pitiful resistance." The words hit her like a slap across her face. " You could have had everything here that you desired if you'd accepted my offer, but you did not."

"Because you and I know this is it not real. This is the Matrix the computer stimulation of reality."

"Everyone eventually returns here."

"Not everyone."

"And it seems that the problem is the choice on the end."

"You can say that."

Leaning closer to her he whispered in an almost human way:

"I am going to ask you one last time. Codes. Now."

This time she could fight no longer. Slowly she began to give away the numbers. He moved closer so that he could hear her. He didn't see her movement and in the next moment she jammed a knife into him where his heart was supposed to be. The Agent faded away in the mercury light leaving a security guard dead at her feet. Strange the Agents had thought that she had no weapons no one seemed to check on her before they started their work on her.

"You really think you can control me, Smith. " Cyn muttered and grabbed her trench coat reaching for the cell phone.

"Operator?"

"Aries, get me an exit."

"Cyn, God damn it woman! Do know the hell you have put through the crew and me?"

"Enough of the chat, Aries. Get me an exit."

"It will be ready for you. Subway station, three blocks from here"

Just as she hung up Aries called Hades immediately. Hades answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Cyn has just called. She is getting out on her own. You should meet her at the subway station, three blocks from here."

"Good, we will be there." with that he hung up and turned to the others. " Lets go."

A moment she was gone, the Agents reappeared in the room. Smith had also just returned and finding her gone was very angry.

"She got out." Brown replied.

"It seems that the drug did not work." Jones answered adding more fire.

"Why did you not just kill her?" Brown asked.

"No I do not believe she deserves that luxury yet." Pressing a hand at the earphone he listened for a moment." She is at the subway station three blocks from here. I won't let her escape not this time. Lets go."

Cyn raced down the steps and heard the familiar ringing of the phone. The place was empty no sound of the train coming. Around her the homeless people were sitting or sleeping in the dark corners of the subway station. As she descended down the steps, she saw a blind man sitting at the end. She slipped some spare change into his hat and kept moving. She spoke to no one. Soon she would be out of here. She raced toward the phone booth.

Hearing the sudden approach of footsteps she hid herself in the shadows. She waited there ready to fight. She knew that the Agents were looking out for her. Cyn jumped out ready to strike at the approaching person only to find herself face to face with Hades.

"Are you really gonna kill me, Cyn?"

"Damn it, Hades! I thought you were an Agent."

"You do not want to see them coming. You and I will have one hell of talk once we are back on board the ship." They rushed toward the phone booth and one by one exited the Matrix.

Cyn was the last one to see the Agent coming. She could see his gun and Smith's angry face as he approached her fast. Pressing her ear to the phone receiver she looked back at him before dropping something to the ground. Not this time, Smith. She thought We both know that the problem is the choice. and with that she was gone.Smith watched as she faded away from his sight then approached the phone booth.

There he saw something that she had dropped. It glimmered in the dark. Picking it up he noticed it was a chain with a very unusual pendant made of silver. The pendant was made of three loops tied together set in the circle. For a moment he was sure she was leaving him a clue that they would meet again. But when, that was the question?

****


	6. CH:6 THE TASTE OF FORBIDDEN

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
E-Mail: Category: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:6- The Taste Of Forbidden

A week slipped away before she was allowed again to go on a mission alone. This time she sent a note to Agent Smith wanting to meet him. Smith had no objection at all. The date had been set and she was now ready.

When Smith met her againshe was not wearing black leather, seen as the favourite colour of the rebel, but a beautiful peach coloured silk dress with tiny straps and no sleeves. Her carrot-gold hair was tied in a loose braid and her eyes were uncovered. She wore a pair of gold sandals. She could easily pass for human here. No one seemed to know that she was a dangerous rebel.

"I see you have finally managed to read the signs, Smith." She actually smiled back at him." Very good."

"I am surprised you decided to show yourself again, Miss Macleod after the hell you put me through when you escaped."

"My name is Cyn, remember." She answered coldly. "Enough of the evil for today. Try to act normal for once Smith."

"What you mean?"

"Loose the authority. Enjoy the beauty around yourself." Smith gave her a dirty look. She stepped closer, Smith allowed her to remove his sunglasses, and she gazed into the chilly depths of his icy blue eyes.

"For once act human, Smith." She reached to place her hand on his arm she was so close to him now.

For once the Agent let his guard down, allowing her to invade his personal space and touch him. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand upon his arm.

They began to walk around slowly and the people who passed them thought that they were nothing more than another couple in love. Reaching the park they kept walking, she saw a man who was selling ice cream. Perfect, she could use it to break the ice around Smith. Approaching the man she bought a vanilla ice cream. Agent Smith watched her every move.

Taking a lick of the ice cream she said to Smith

" Do you want to taste it?"

She was enjoying the ice cream since the vanilla was her favourite flavour.

"I do not eat." He replied

"Come one, one lick. It won't kill you." Cyn moved the ice cream to his lips and waited.

Smith waited for a moment then slowly touched the white substance with his tongue. Cyn froze. There was something very erotic in the way he licked the ice cream. It only lasted a moment. For the Agent the substance was cool to the touch, quite refreshing and sweet.

"What do you call this?"

"Ice cream. See it did not poison you. Do you want more?"

"No thank you."

"Well suit yourself." She approached a bench and sat down.

Smith followed her closely and took a seat next to her. He watched her eat in silence. He could not stand it when she began to lick her sticky fingers. Taking her hand he forced her to turn around to face him as he moved slowly forward. His kiss this time was more demanding and fuelled by the passion they both felt.

"Do you know what this is means?" She asked him softly as he held her.

"What?" He whispered his chin was touching the top of her forehead.

" We are about to commit the crime of the century. We have broken all rules. We are an enemies and yet we allowed ourselves a simple luxury."

"And what luxury is that?"

"To the taste the sin of forbidden love."


	7. CH:7 CONVERSATION

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the  
violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the  
progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix  
enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only  
written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and  
I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal  
safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will  
taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:7- Conversation

Hades could not believe what he was witnessing. Cyn, the woman who  
was his second-in-command, who the crew referred to as the Shield  
maiden and the girl he had loved for so many years since her  
unplugging, was now about to commit the crime of the century.

What was she thinking of? Her life might possibly be in great danger  
because of a stupid bet she and Hades had made. When he had told her  
that Agent Smith was nothing more than a program who could not feel  
emotions or think independently of the mainframe, Cyn wouldn't  
believe him. She told him that she believed that Smith could be more  
human than Hades could ever imagine. She would have to prove Hades  
wrong and show him just how human Smith could be. She just hoped he  
wouldn't hurt her in the process.

Cyn and Smith kept walking slowly down the path. Around them children  
were playing in the early evening sunlight. The park was full of  
life. Little did these people know that this was only an illusion.  
When they approached the bridge she leant over the rail, gazing out  
at the peaceful water of the lake. Beside her, Smith stood like a  
statue, still holding her hand.

"What are you thinking?" Smith spoke slowly breaking the silence.

"Nothing important." was her reply.

"Do you regret leaving the Matrix?"

"Perhaps..." She looked into the distance.

"Perhaps? Is that all you can say?" He moved closer so that her head  
almost touched his arm.

"You can not understand." She said.

She felt his fingers gently touching her back and she sighed softly.

"Then teach me. I am willing to learn."

"It will be a hard process for you to understand, Smith." was her  
reply.

"I am ready to take the challenge." He was trying to smile.

Smith slowly placed his hand on her arm forcing her to turn around so  
he might look into her eyes. Now he seemed to find them beautiful,  
even though he told himself that beauty meant nothing.

"Will you help me to escape this prison?" He asked.

She nodded.

"If I can."

"What you want me to do?"

"Tell me that you love me." Cyn replied.

"I can't."


	8. CH:8 FAITH

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the  
violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the  
progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix  
enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only  
written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and  
I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal  
safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will  
taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:8- Faith

Cyn gazed over the computer screen lost in her thoughts. She and  
Hades had a major fight dealing with her time spent with Agent Smith.  
Now they were not talking and Hades ignored her to the point that she  
felt he hated her. She was sitting now before the computer screen as  
the rest of the crew were in a deep sleep.

"Come one, show me something interesting." Cyn muttered under her  
breath gazing over the codes.

Then the message appeared upon the computer screen.

"Am I alone? Can someone tell me am I still dreaming or am I awake?"

"Bingo." Cyn whispered." Another helpless soul that is searching for  
the answer."

"You are not alone." Cyn typed back.

"Who are you?" the reply was from someone named Faith.

"I can not tell you that yet. All I will tell you now is that you are  
in the danger." Cyn ceased typing.

"To whom are you talking to?" Cyn turned around finding Leo standing  
next to her chair.

He was tall matching the six feet hight of the Agent Smith with  
natural golden-blond hair and icy-blue eyes.

"Another helpless soul that searches for the answer." she replied.

"What is it the Matrix? I remember I had done that not that long ago.  
I am now thankful to know the truth and not be there back where this  
helpless souls are."

Cyn smiled. Leo had been unplugged for now four years. Cyn was there  
when he was taken from the Matrix to the aboard of Vulcan. Leo looked  
so helpless and hairless like a newborn but in the time he became one  
of the best fighters that Hades could relay on in the Matrix.

"Do you want to meet her?" Leo spoke noticing her curiosity for the  
girl.

"Perhaps." Cyn met the icy-blue eyes of Leo that reminded her so much  
of the eyes of the Agent." Can you load me up?"

"Sure have a seat."

There was a shifting in the code once again. Smith stood up from his  
seat. He had been holding the orange blossom flower in his hand way  
too long now. She was coming back and he was ready to meet her.  
Cyn slipped out from the black Benz facing the White Tower Club in  
the parking lot. Taking her cell phone she punched the numbers that  
would connect her back to Leo on aboard the Vulcan.

"Operator?" Leo answered.

"I'm in." Cyn replied.

"Good, keep moving. She should be in the club." was the reply.

"Understood." Cyn hung up and walked toward the club.

The door guard didn't bother to look up or ask her for her ID as she  
passed by. Soon she was in the club where the music was extremely  
loud, people were dancing or talking. Quickly her eyes caught the  
girl standing away from the crowd.That must be Faith. Cyn thought as she approached the girl.

"Hello, Faith."

The girl turned and Cyn guessed that she was still a teenager  
probably around eighteen with her hair was bright pink and her eyes  
were golden-brown. She was completely taken off guard by Cyn using  
her hacker's name.

"Who are you?" Faith spoke. " How do you know about me?"

"I know I lot about you, Faith." Cyn slowly approached her. "You are  
seeking the answer for the question that makes you stand out from the  
crowd and keep you awake during the night. I know that because I was  
looking for the same thing a long time ago, and I do believe you  
still have a question."

"What is it the Matrix?"

"All I can say to you is to be careful. They are watching you; Faith  
and they will come for you. It is only a matter of the time." And  
with that Cyn left the girl walked out of the club.

Just as she was heading back to her car Agent Smith appeared again  
and crossed her path. She was taken back by his sudden appearance but  
she wasn't scared.

"Surprised to see me again, Miss Macleod. We never finished our  
conversation."

"I have no time now."

"To whom were you talking to?"

"That is it none of your business, Smith."

"We shall see about that."


End file.
